How Long?
by xlittleminxx
Summary: AU Naley. Haley is in a business marriage with Lucas...but how long will her affair with Nathan be kept secret? UPDATED! CH6!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! New story from me! This is basically a Naley affair… I think if you read the first chapter you will know more! Enjoy!I don't own anything...except this story so don't steal!**

Chapter 1

Haley Ashley Scott stared at her sleeping husband beside her and sighed as she pushed one of his blonde hairs out of his eyes. Lucas stirred beside her and she laid back down on the big king sized bed – staring back up at the huge roof that seemed so white and clinical that it scared her. She had never been anyone for just plain white…but here she was in a white bed, with white covers and white pillows in a room that was painted white with white curtains and white cupboards. So simple and…white. It disgusted her. Haley felt comfortable in a colorful room with paintings on the walls and pictures and stuff everywhere. But…this had been her mother-in-law Deb Scott's doing and she knew that she would not be able to change it.

Haley had never planned this for her life…had never planned on being married at 19. But that was what had happened.

Jimmy and Lydia James and Deb and Dan Scott had been friends most of their adult life thus making their children instant friends.

Deb and Dan Scott were the socialites of the town – owning most of the businesses in the town and neighboring towns. They were tied with the James' when it came to money. Nathan was their oldest child – 3 years older than his brother Lucas and then there was the baby of the family…Oliver…who was 3 years younger than Lucas.

Lydia and Jimmy James were second in charge when it came to who owned the most of everything. They were tied with the Scott's when it came to money and power…which made them strong families to compete with. Everyone knew about the two families. They had only two children… their only son and heir to everything that they owned – Dean – and their only daughter Haley – who was 5 years younger than her brother.

Haley and Lucas – being the closets in age – became best friends and it was then that their parents got it into their heads… Lucas and Haley were to be married as soon as Haley turned 18. They decided that when Haley was 5 and Lucas 6. Not that Haley wasn't close to Oliver and Nathan…no…she loved to have a little brother (she saw Oliver as her brother) to play with. But Nathan…Nathan had always captivated Haley.

So it wasn't a real surprise that Haley and Nathan started secretly seeing each other when she was 15 and he was 19. The age difference didn't matter…they didn't care…they had fallen in love. But Nathan was betrothed to Peyton Sawyer – someone who wanted to marry him even less than he wanted to marry her. He was in love with Haley…and Peyton was in love with Jake Jagielski.

If there was one thing that was different between Nathan and his brothers was the fact that he stood up for himself against his dad. And that was exactly what he did. A week after he proclaimed his love to Haley he went to his father to tell him he wasn't going to marry Peyton…making sure to leave Haley out of it. A huge fight followed and a few days later he told Haley the sad news…he was being shipped off to some or other military school.

That was the last time she saw Nathan Scott…the love of her life.

He wasn't there when she and Lucas got engaged.

He wasn't there to persuade her not to do it.

He wasn't there when she said "I do"

It was 4 years later and she hadn't seen him once. Never heard from him.

The bell echoed through the house and Haley almost jumped at the sound of it. She checked the watch next to the bed and noticed that it was pretty late – near midnight. Lucas moaned as she pressed her face near his ear and whispered for him to get up – not willing to go down on her own…not so late. Lucas turned as his eyes slowly opened and he stared at her before she nudged him and he smirked as he climbed out of bed. Haley climbed out too – placing the white robe around her body as Lucas came and took her hand – leading her out of the room and towards the front door.

Haley moved to open the door and Lucas grabbed her around the waist – something he almost always did when they opened the door…it was a comforting gesture which they both loved.

When the door finally swung open all three of them - Haley, Lucas and Nathan - stood in shock as they noticed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley's face showed her absolute surprise as she looked at the man standing in front of her in complete and utter shock. He too stared at her but his face was stern – his eyes not moving from Lucas' hands around her waist. It was Lucas who moved first to greet him.

"Nate! So good to see you man!" Lucas exclaimed as he let go of Haley and moved to hug his older brother. Nathan cracked a smile as he gave his brother a man hug but didn't let his eyes trail away from Haley. He couldn't help but – in the few second the brotherly hug lasted – to notice all the little changes in her.

Her plain brown hair had been highlighted and looked almost blonde from where he stood. Her hazel eyes were still the same – those same eyes he had fallen in love with. She wasn't that much taller than she had been at 15…but her body had become much more slender and she had grown into her curves. Nathan's mouth went dry.

Haley too was analyzing everything about Nathan. His black hair was longer than what she remembered but still seemed to fit him perfectly. His soulful blue eyes stared deep into her soul like they always had. His body…she could see his muscles straining against his shirt and she had to gulp down to stop herself from moving over to kiss him.

Lucas and Nathan let go of each other as Nathan moved closer to Haley but still kept his distance – his eyes falling once again to her wedding ring.

"Hey Hales…" his voice was soft and she longed to kiss him more than ever. But she stood her ground and gave him a weak smile.

"It's been a while Nathan…" her voice was full of emotion and she hoped Lucas didn't realize it…she had ever told Lucas about her and Nathan.

They stood away from each other…but inside they were longing to be with each other.

"So what brings you too our home?" Lucas asked as they sat down in the living room.

"I'm back…and I need a place to stay…and where else than with my little brother?" Nathan smirked as he smiled at Lucas…glad that Haley was not sitting next to him or his brother. In the 4 years he had yearned for Haley more than anything but he couldn't come back…not with the threat his dad had given him. He had wanted to come back earlier…but when the news of Haley's engagement to his brother reached him (via Oliver) he had decided to stay on longer. He didn't think he could face her after that. But there he was…sitting across from her. He gave her a side-ways glance as she tugged at the white robe – trying to cover herself more up. He wanted to laugh and tell her to leave it…he had seen her with much less on…but he didn't say anything. He did however notice that most of the things in the house was white…had Haley not told him she hated to be simple in white? He shook his head as they continued to talk.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stared into the dark night two hours after he arrived at his brother's house. He heard the door slide open behind him but didn't turn around to see who it was…he knew. The door slid closed and he felt her moving next to him.

"You're going to catch a cold…" he spoke and she stared hard at him as he kept staring at the stars.

"Don't bullshit me Nathan…we made love in the rain…under these same stars…and you weren't bothered then that I would catch a cold." Her voice wasn't harsh but the words alone made him turn around towards her and he saw that she was staring up at him. He saw the question in her eyes before she even said it.

"Yes I missed you…" he spoke softly – very aware that Lucas could wake up from his peaceful slumber – as he trailed his hand over her arm. Haley shivered at the contact. His hand trailed higher till he caressed her cheek.

"This is wrong…" he spoke again as she leaned forward and let her lips flutter just above his.

"I still love you…I never stopped. I don't love Lucas…this is just an arranged marriage…I could never love anyone but you…" she whispered almost into his lips and Nathan moaned as he struggled to keep control of the situation.

"Don't do this Haley…don't make me do this…" he breathed out and there was a pause as Haley looked into his eyes and he noticed how love filled they were.

"Nathan…I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. Lucas isn't in love with me…you are…" she stated and he stared at her as she pulled her hand through his hair.

"You know what will happen if we do this Hales…you know how powerful our parents are…" he tried to tell her but she shook her head.

"You make life worth living…without you I'm nothing…" she urged and Nathan couldn't take it anymore as he lifted her up by the waist and she let her legs slide around his waist and threw her arms around his neck.

"We have to keep this secret Hales…no one must find out…" he urged as she let her lips fall quickly against his.

"I promise…" it was all they said before his lips went crashing down on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley placed Lucas' plate in front of him and he smiled up at her from his position of reading the newspaper. She smiled back – not a fake one but not like the ones she gave Nathan. Lucas seemed content with the smile and settled back into his chair as he kept reading. It was nothing new…this was their daily routine.

Haley's eyes darted towards the empty seat with the plate in front of it.

Nathan's seat.

She gulped down her anticipation and fear as she quickly turned away – not wanting Lucas to read her facial expressions. The night before she and Nathan had had a huge make-out session before he had sent her back to bed…to her husband. But Haley hadn't slept a wink…her mind was on Nathan a few rooms away from her – lying alone in his bed – probably awake like she was.

The cause justifies the means…

That's what she had kept telling herself all night as she stared up at the white roof. Their undying love for each other justified the cheating. Well that's what she kept telling herself over and over again.

"_My sister…cheating? Never in my life!" Dean yelled as the cop slammed down photos of Haley and Nathan together._

"_Oh my god!" he cried out as he looked through them._

"_The cause justifies the means…" Haley's own voice echoed and Dean let out a horrible laugh._

"_You cheating little slut! How could you do this to Lucas? To Mom and Dad? To me?" he spat and Haley's heart sank._

"_We couldn't help it…I love him!"_

"_Cheating little slut!"_

"_Cheating little slut!"_

"_Cheating…"_

"Haley!"

Haley jumped and dropped the pan on the floor – sending the contents of what was in it flying all over. She held her hand to her heart and exhaled deeply. Lucas was immediately next to her – his eyes full of worry.

"Haley are you okay?" he asked and Haley shook her head as she bent down to clean up the mess.

"Leave it…" Lucas' voice was soft as he spoke and he helped her back up again. Her eyes betrayed her terror and he grabbed her – pulling her into a hug.

"I'm okay…I was just in deep thought…your calling must have yanked me out of it." Haley breathed into his chest and Lucas gave a hearty laugh.

"I won't do it again I'm sorry."

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan demanded as he burst into the kitchen and Lucas and Haley broke apart. Haley immediately went to clean up the mess while Lucas shook his head and went to sit back down again. Nathan moved over to Haley and bent down to help her.

"Are you okay?" he asked very sympathetically as he let his hand quickly flutter over hers. They both knew Lucas couldn't see them but still they only let it stay like that for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a fright and dropped the plate." She smiled at him and he stood up again – pulling Haley up with him.

"I'm the guest…you go sit down I'll clean that up." Haley smiled but as she was about to disagree but Nathan shook his head.

"No no my treat!" Nathan showed her towards the table and gave her his breakfast. He went back – cleaned the floor, made his own breakfast and finally sat down. He only looked up as he heard the garage door close and a car drive away. Lucas and Haley weren't at the table anymore.

After a few minutes Nathan had cleaned up most of the kitchen and decided to go back to his room. He opened and closed the door before he finally realized he wasn't alone in the room. Turning, he found Haley on his bed.

"You're not supposed to be in here…" he spoke quickly as his lips made immediate contact with hers.

"Lucas went out…we've got two hours…" Haley smiled against his lips and Nathan smirked.

"More than enough…" his words were drowned out as their lips attached to each other's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley giggled as Nathan told her another joke. They were all on their way to the Scott house where the James family was also going to be…with the addition of Brooke Davis – her best friend. Lucas was driving – smiling that his wife was smiling – as Haley and Nathan sat and joked around. Almost like normal. With the exception that underneath the surface there was a vast secret waiting to explode in their faces.

Haley was excited of the fact that she would get to see her brother again. Dean had been away on business most of the year and she had not seen him in a long time.

Nathan on the other hand was terribly happy to see his younger brother again. With the age gap of 6 years between them Nathan had grown used to being the protective older brother towards Oliver. But he wasn't too happy to see his parents. Though Dan had allowed him to be back in the house he never felt any love for the man who had arranged his marriage…no…who had tried.

Nathan let his gaze drift up and down Haley's body as she laughed – telling something that he didn't really care to hear to Lucas. She had lost weight since he had last seen her – something he hadn't picked up till then. But she was still fabulous and definitely a looker…but Nathan knew Lucas didn't love her. Not in the way that he loved her. But going against their families meant going against tradition…something that was frowned upon. It wasn't anything new to Nathan to go against tradition…to sit with the consequences of his actions. But he was not willing to let anything bad happen to Haley…to the girl he loved. But something about the fact that he was having an affair with his brother's wife stuck with him that car ride.

Haley gave a squeal of joy as she saw the familiar man sitting on the rocking chair in front of the big old house. Immediately after the car had stopped she jumped out and ran towards the man, eager to feel his embrace around her. Within seconds his arms had swung around her and he lifted her up in his arms.

"Haley-bop!" he laughed as she nuzzled her face into his neck and swung her legs around his body – hugging him closely.

"Dean!" she smiled happily as she hugged her brother who just laughed at his sister's antics.

"I missed you so much Dean!" Haley continued as he set her down and Dean let the smirk play on his lips.

"Missing you is all I did when I was away little sister." He explained and they both smiled. Their close bond hadn't faltered over the years. They were still close.

Oliver burst through the doors as he went down running towards his brothers. It wasn't that he was so young that it was like a game but the fact was he hadn't seen his eldest brother in years. Nathan smiled as his youngest brother tried to hide his excitement of seeing them but still he saw the Scott smirk slide over his face.

"Ollie…" Nathan nodded as his brother pulled him into a manly hug.

"Nate! I'm so glad to see you again!" Oliver chimed – not caring if it sounded girlish. The fact of the matter was that since Nathan had left and Lucas had gotten married he had felt alone. Now Nathan was back and he could feel himself becoming happier every passing second.

"Good to see you little brother…my my you've grown up since I last saw you…" he joked as he ruffled the boy's hair. Oliver laughed as he continued to greet his other brother.

Nathan's eyes trailed up to where Haley was still talking to Dean – who had his back to them. He watched as she laughed – a genuine laugh – and seemed totally content to talk to her brother. Then her gaze drifted over towards him and for a second he could swear he saw confused and hurt emotions run across her eyes. Betrayal, hurt, love, regret. He saw it all in her eyes. But in a flash it was gone and she gave a weak smile before returning her gaze back to her brother. It was then that Nathan knew…maybe everything was going to be harder than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three months had passed after their visit to the Scott mansion. Three whole months in which Nathan had still not figured out what Haley's look had meant. In the beginning he had tried his best to get it out of her but if there was one thing that Haley had received from him – it was stubbornness. Usually he would find it pretty funny…but after that look he just found it annoying.

Haley wasn't any help. Whenever they spent those few forbidden seconds together she never talked about it. Almost as if some demented demon had taken over her body. Suddenly all they did was just physical. And Nathan didn't know if he liked it or not. Sure it was fun and he loved exploring her body… but was that really what they both needed? What had happened to their undying love for each other – the main reason the affair had started.

Even after two months nobody suspected anything and Nathan knew it was because they were either good actors in front of their family…or their family couldn't give a damn. Nathan thought it was option b. Dan Scott wasn't going to start caring about his eldest son soon…all he cared about was that his sons had to marry the perfect girls. Unfortunately he didn't exactly support his son's love interests and so the idea of asking Haley for a divorce never even crossed his mind. It would be hell to pay if Haley divorced Lucas.

Not from Luke. No no Nathan mentally laughed as he thought about it. Luke would be just too glad. There was no love or anything sexual between his brother and his love. All there was, was an agreement to look in love…and the love of friendship that he guessed had formed over the years. So no Lucas would not be the one to object to it…as it seemed… Lucas and Brooke had eyes for each other. He loved his brother and he was sure that if his brother had some guts to stand up for himself that he would be having an affair with Brooke. But Lucas was Dan's Scott's golden boy and he wouldn't dream of betraying his father. Nathan knew if he told Lucas about the affair his brother's only reaction would be something of surprise. No hate though. Maybe a bit admiration for standing up for what he loved. And every part of Nathan wanted to tell Lucas…but Lucas sucked at keeping secrets and it wouldn't be long before Dan found out.

Deb and Dan Scott yes…they would definitely object to the divorce and affair. He didn't understand what the whole problem was. If he and Haley got married they – the two families – would still be connected in marriage. Just with another son. But Dan had set it on his mind that Haley and Lucas were some kind of golden couple. It made Nathan sick to his stomach.

And in truth that was the only reason Nathan didn't blurt it out in front of everyone. For Haley's sake. Because Dan and Jimmy were forces to be reckoned with… even more than Haley or anybody else knew. Because even when he was sent away his father never made it easier. Teachers and officers were instructed to give Nathan some of the harshest treatment there was. His father's orders. The man that supposedly loved him. What a joke. Nathan could stand it – could stand it if his father broke everything there was still left to be broken. His soul. His bones. His mind. But Dan was smarter than that…if he found out about the affair it wouldn't be Nathan to pay. It would be Haley…and indirectly Nathan. Because Dan would immediately know…killing Haley's soul…would kill Nathan's heart.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan locked the door behind him as he sneaked into Haley's room. Lucas was out for the day – off to work or something or another. Nathan was just too glad to have some time with Haley. He quickly sneaked into the on-suite bathroom where Haley was in the bath. She smiled up at him as he walked closer and she giggled.

"It took you long enough…" she said huskily and Nathan smirked down at her.

"Is there space in there for me?" he asked in a deep husky voice and Haley smiled sexily.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Nathan jumped – clothes and all into the tub with her and Haley laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hmm…I didn't mean with the clothes on…" she mumbled against his mouth and Nathan smirked.

"My clothes were dirty…" he replied and the same smirk slid over her face.

"Let me help you get clean…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

A while later – after Haley had excited the bathroom – Nathan tried to dry his hair. He wasn't expecting Lucas home soon but it was better if he just didn't look so suspicious. He dropped the towel on the ground and groaned as he bent down to retrieve it. A small box caught his eye in the waste bin and he carefully picked it up. Taking out the contents he felt his heart sink.

…Positive for a baby.


	6. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys didn't think I'd update again did you? Well to tell you the truth, neither did I. But, as I wait to start studying for my next test, I was suddenly struck with inspirations. So here goes. As voted by you guys – How Long is the first story to be updated because it got an amazing 10 votes! Thanks for reading this story! Here's the next chapter! Song credit – Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Also, no beta yet!**

Chapter 6

The air was thick with tension during the days since Nathan's shocking relevation. Up until this point he had always had a plan formulated in his mind to ask Haley to divorce Lucas and run away with him. Now, with an innocent child brought in the mix, Nathan had to get used to the fact that he wouldn't ask that of her now. He was unwilling to destroy his child's life because of a feud with their families and his own selfish reasons. Haley was happy with Lucas – sure not in love but she was content with life…wasn't she? Did it really matter that Lucas wasn't the father when Nathan was more than sure that his brother would love the child unconditionally – even if he immediately knew he wasn't the father. Lucas was great like that sometimes.

Nathan knew Haley was growing increasingly nervous from his reactions. He ignored her bluntly as he tried to get his mind around the facts. He – Nathan Scott – was going to be a father. Never misunderstand him, he was ecstatic about it, but his thoughts were confusing and he didn't know what to do anymore. He cursed the day he was born into the ruthless Scott family over and over again.

Even more when the annual Scott dinner invitations showed up at his door.

**Xoxoxox**

Haley was nervously playing with her hands on her lap, her eyes darting across the room multiple times for the black haired boy that had stolen her heart all those years ago. She kept her hands away from her stomach but she had a feeling that Lucas already knew what was going on. The morning sickness had been at its worse when Nathan unexpectedly one morning moved out of their house. Lucas hadn't understood it and Haley had felt her heart drop. She knew why he would act like this, knew there was only one reason why he'd run from her.

Nathan Scott knew she was pregnant.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Haley knew it wasn't supposed to be like this when you find out you're pregnant. It was supposed to be the most magical and spectacular time of your life – and yet she found herself with a husband she didn't love and a baby-daddy who hadn't been in the same room as her since then. This was not what Haley was hoping.

A hand joined hers on her lap, entwining with hers slowly and almost comforting. Haley looked up to find her blonde husband smiling at her – no suspicion or anything in his eyes. He was merely enjoying her company and Haley felt her heart break for Lucas. When all of this finally came out – Lucas would be hurt as well. She didn't want him to end up hurting like they all knew they would. She smiled back at him, a little hidden meaning smile that Nathan would have picked up on almost immediately.

Lucas however, did not.

She shrugged the thoughts off and returned to the Scott Company, making meaningless conversation with her mother-in-law about the newest furniture she had bought for her (white, of course).

And then the earth felt like it had pulled her into a black hole as Nathan walked in with Brooke Davis on his arm. Haley wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. Even though Brooke was a great friend to Haley (and probably an even better lover to Lucas), Haley had always been jealous of her friend's beauty and poise – something she believed she sorely lacked. To see her on the arm of Nathan – her baby's father – was the biggest insult a pregnant lady could get. If it hadn't been for not eating breakfast, she would have been sick right then and there.

As the couple reached the table and did their normal greetings, both Haley and Nathan were aware of things. One, the only empty seat was next to Haley and two, Lucas had let go of Haley the second Brooke was close. Nathan took his place next to Haley, greeting his brother over her shoulder before turning his attention to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Haley." He said curtly, a small smile tugging on his lips.

Haley caught onto his game the second he greeted Lucas and decided that she would win this game. "Nathaniel – so nice of you to finally join us."

Nathan cringed at the use of his full name but laughed loudly before turning to talk to his mother.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long night.

Xoxoxox

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Today in a blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I try to read between the lines_

_I try to look into your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

Haley was slightly taken aback when she saw a hand placed deftly in front of her. She looked up to find Nathan standing next to her, holding out his hand like a true gentleman. It took her a few seconds to realize that all of the guests at the table were on the dance floor and that Nathan was asking her to dance. She stood quickly, taking her lover's hand and joining their family.

Nathan pulled her close to his body, not close enough to rise suspicion but close enough that he could feel the heat of her body against his. He swallowed and looked down at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "So – I guess I'm going to be a daddy?" he whispered lowly.

Haley blushed deeply and looked down, nodding her head.

"Good, I'll fix this. Just wait and I'll fix this situation Hales – I promise."

Both were unaware of a Scott dancing just a few feet away from them.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain – bring on the thunder_


End file.
